


Promises, Promises

by soo



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-09
Updated: 2006-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you asked me along, I didn't quite have *this* in mind" A short snippet in life of Sam & Annie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises, Promises

"When you asked me to dinner, I didn't quite have *this* in mind."

Surprised, Sam looked up from the herbs he was inspecting. "I asked you to go shopping for dinner. What did you have in mind?"

Annie looked around the store and deliberately lowered her voice. "I didn't think we would be going here."

He glanced around the Chinese market. It was a small store that specialized in authentic Asian items and was off the beaten track. He had in fact only stumbled across it by chance. Not understanding why Annie would have a problem with this he stopped and studied the store. The clientele was made up of primarily of Asians. And then it dawned on him, what he took for granted in 2006 was not at all the norm in 1973. Shopping in a local Asian market wasn't at all normal in 1973. No wonder, Annie had been surprised. Ruefully, he picked up some lemon grass. "Where else can you find fresh lemon grass?"

She shrugged. "What do you do with lemon grass?"

"A lot of things." Sam spotted some fresh Thai basil and mint. He grabbed a bunch of both and threw it into his basket. "But we're going to have Lemon Grass Sticky Chicken."

"Lemon Grass Sticky Chicken?"

"I saw it on..." he trailed off. He couldn't tell her that he saw it on the telly. They didn't have UKTV Food yet. Or that he'd had gone out of his way to go to the restaurant that the chef owned just because he'd seen it there. And while he could try to explain it to her, he wanted this dinner to be perfect. He didn't want it to be spoiled by her having any doubts about his sanity. More doubts about his sanity. It had taken them so long to get this far after what happened with Joni that he didn't want to risk it. "I had it in a little restaurant in London."

"And you think you can make it after having it once?"

"Not just once," he said as he steered her towards the vegetables. "I've had it quite a few times, actually."

Annie stopped and turned to face him. She looked skeptically down at the basket and then back up at him. "But have you made it before?" She put up her hand to stop him from answering. "Actually the better question is can you cook?"

"Would I promise you dinner, if I couldn't cook?"

"You're evading the question, Sam Tyler," Annie said sternly. She leaned into him as if she was interrogating him.

Sam's stared intently back into her eyes, not backing down from her. Her lower lip trembled and a grin spread across her face. Within seconds, they were laughing uncontrollably. They leaned into each other, trying to hold the other upright. Slowly, the laughter petered out and he said between gasped breaths, "I'm an excellent cook."

Annie looked at him questioningly. "But have you made it before?"

"No, but I know the recipe."

"The restaurant just gave it to you?"

"I have my ways." Sam added the onions, chilis, and cucumbers to their basket.

"Oh, I just bet you do."

He grinned and with a quick glance around them to make sure that no one was paying attention to them, he leaned in and kissed her. It was a quick kiss that hinted of things to come. "I do but you're going to have to wait until after dinner to find out."

"Promises, promises, Sam Tyler." Annie wiped her lipstick off of him. "I'm holding you to that."

"I would expect nothing less." He offered her his arm and they continued with their shopping, anticipation hanging in the air as they went.


End file.
